


In The World Of Creepypastas: Ink

by Flamingreapercomics



Series: In The World of Creepypastas [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, SCP - Fandom, SCP Foundation, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Other, Violence, of course there's cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingreapercomics/pseuds/Flamingreapercomics
Summary: Ink is a sludge monster, living in a world where supernatural beings exist. The world is always threatened by world breaking artifacts, dickhead gods, and other beings. There's nothing Ink's slipper of justice can't handle.One day, Ink goes to an anime convention, and meets Dr. Bright, who’s looking for poor schmucks, to recruit for “national security”.





	1. Ink

Man it's such a nice day today, the sludge monster thought, sipping her coffee. The being took in the morning scenery. Her father and she lived in a house located in a nice rural area. She had few neighbors and they weren't too nosy.

Being a monster, meant she had to be careful around humans. One phone call to the authorities can mean a visit from the SCP. Of course, the cops won't take the call seriously, but the SCP would. On the outside, she looked like a normal human woman. She has long, straight, pitch black hair, and black calm eyes. On the inside, there's no organs; there's nothing but black sludge, imbued with energy, foreign to this universe.

Her father, Bob, who's a ghost, has no way of disguising himself, but he can get around with no problem, by walking around invisibly. At first, Bob looks like a normal old man, but give it five minutes, and his body will look transparent. In the last town we lived at, he used to prank people. He'd rearrange furniture when the residence looked away, and make things disappear and then reappear. Ink thought it was humorous, until the SCP came to town, to do a small investigation on the matter. Ink and her father, moved away one month later.

In the mourning, Ink always thought about what ridiculous shenanigans she'd have to deal with. The sludge being doesn't often experience long periods of peace. It's often interrupted by some disgruntled God, who thinks they can come in and own everything, or by some other shenanigans.

Why can't everyone be nice? Why do people think sacrificing worlds will appease their gods? Your gods don't want your crap, she thought.

Even though Ink is far from human, she doesn't like violence. She always tries to talk things out first. Unfortunately, some situations require violence to solve them. Just the other day, she had to "gently" beat the rake to near death. That nasty creature tried to eat her neighbors. Luckily their daughter was smart enough to get Ink. Ink does not take kindly to being woken up at three in the morning, and despite feeling pure unadulterated rage, she had to be careful in the eyes of humans, so she presumed to take her slipper off, and beat the rake as gently as she could. Sure it pissed the creepy thing off, but after a few gentle love taps to the head, it booked it through the window. Afterwards, the family mentioned that they've never seen so much blood, caused by a fuzzy pink slipper.

The Slipper of Justice was not to be taken lightly. Her father started to call it, the Slipper of Justice, when she first used it, as a means to beat entities as softly as she could, when she was in the sight of humans. Because of this, the people she's saved, called her the slipper lady. After a while, everyone else started calling her the slipper lady. Ink wondered if she should've moved after that, but moving multiple times, after each supernatural incident, could bring unwanted attention. When people find out you're not human, or they find out that you're actually really strong, you suddenly have the operators spying on you, ambiguous creatures want a piece of you, the SCP start to watch you, cult members want to worship you, etc.

Ink couldn't help but feel sudden uncomfort, thinking about what could ruin her peaceful mourning. She imagined the world suddenly being destroyed. Even though she does everything in her power to keep the world from going through utter chaos, someone is bound to ruin everything, like always. She can't be everywhere at once. One of these days, Zalgo could be in the mood to sing Justin Bieber with all seven of his mouths. He's the type of person that would do that too. Ink remembered hearing about the Birthday incident. On Slenderman's birthday, Zalgo thought that it'd be funny to crash his party, and sing happy birthday. It was utter chaos, and the supernatural government made it illegal for Zalgo to attend ~~birthday parties~~ parties of any kind.

Even though she's never met Slenderman, he's quite famous. The humans even make "unnecessary" fan fictions about him. Slenderman's got one job; he's an operator, and operators are the law enforcement of the supernatural world, but even operators have things they can't handle. They're either too busy dealing with something or they aren't strong enough. That's when Ink shows up, and initiates the beating of a lifetime. She can't really blame the operators for their inability to take care of everything. There aren't that many operators. You'd think that there'd be power hungry monsters, lining up to be an operator, but that's not the case. The operators have it pretty bad; the job is stressful, and nobody wants to manage a bunch of proxies that destroy everything, because a few of them turned out to be pyromaniacs. Like hell, Ink would ever deal with that. She'd rather drink bleach.

Ink looked at her Deadpool watch; it's eight O'clock. Time to get ready for comic con. Ink decided to go as Deadpool, while her father decided to throw a white bed sheet over his ghost self, with the words "A friendly ghost", written in permanent marker.


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Dose of Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's day gets interrupted, as usual.

At a town nearby, there's a large forest. Not too far from there, lies SCP's mobile task force and a researcher, positioned on the roof of an abandoned building. The researcher, Emily, was a very dark skinned woman, of five feet. She had her thick dreads tied into a ponytail. Greg and Watson, were both burly men. The men were members of the mobile task force. Their mission was to guard Emily, while her job was to watch and take notes of the target. Their target was a human dressed in dark red cult robes. The human was reading a brownish-red leather book. The book appeared to have a scrunched up face, warped into a painful expression. The sky starts to turn red, cracking with blue lightning. “Now I wonder what lies will be used to cover this up?” Greg asked, looking through his sniper scope. “That, I'd like to know that,” Watson replied.

 

Suddenly, Greg stiffened. “What's wrong?” Watson asked looking back through his scope. He felt annoyed, as he watched a figure in a Deadpool costume, stand near their target. This also got Emily’s attention. Emily was a quiet woman that constantly jotted down notes. She didn't seem fazed by the sight. “He appeared out of nowhere?” Watson asked confused. “Yup,” Greg replied, grabbing his radio.

 

“Uh….sir, we have a problem,” Greg said speaking to the radio.

 

“What is it soldier?” The voice on the radio asked.

 

“Deadpool has teleported into the area,” Greg replied, giggling to himself. Watson shot Greg an angry look. “What?” The voice on the radio hinted disbelief. You can tell the radio man was new. After working at the foundation for a while, these things don’t faze you. Some people even develop a sick sense of humor. Watson swiped the radio out of Greg’s hand, “give me that!” Annoyed, Watson stated, “Someone in a Deadpool costume has appeared in the area.”

 

When Ink headed out, she spotted the changes in the sky. She didn’t think to change out of her costume. The sooner she got there the better. The cult member stared at a Deadpool, wearing pink, fluffy slippers. Bob stood behind Ink in his invisible form, so he wouldn’t scare the man away. Causing panic in the area is the last thing you want to do. It makes things harder. There was a moment of silence as Ink and the robed man analysed each other. “Who the hell are you?” spat the cult member. Ink examined the man wearing red robes that reached down to his feet. He had his hood on, so Ink couldn't see the man’s face. Ink knew cult attire when she saw it. She then made the connection between the changing sky and the cult member. He’s trying to summon someone! No doubt there’s a summoning circle near by, and probably more cult members. Ink thought about the different things she could say, that would persuade the man to stop this summoning. Unfortunately, Ink got distracted by the cracking of lightning, and let out, “Hey you, stop this.” Yup, Ink already feels like she’s made a mistake.

 

The man hinted annoyance in his voice, “Like I’d ever listen to some freak in a costume!”

 

“You’re wearing cult robes,” Ink countered.

 

Bob noticed the book the robed man was holding. **Is that the Necronomicon? I’ve been wondering where it went** , Bob thought to himself. Bob leaned into Ink and whispered just enough for her to hear him say, “That’s the Necronomicon.” Ink wasn’t too familiar with the Necronomicon, but she’s heard about it from stories. “What’s that?” Ink whispered to Bob. “It's Cthulhu’s phone book. He lost it at Slenderman’s birthday party. You know, during all the chaos with Zalgo singing,” Bob replied. “Cthulhu was at his party?” Ink asked. Slenderman is a very popular figure in the supernatural world. He’s the head of the operators, so of course he’d know a bunch of big names, but Cthulhu was invited, and showed up? Cthulhu’s a bit antisocial, and doesn’t like to be bothered. 

 

“Go ahead and take your time with this one. Our realm is already connected with the supernatural realm, and nobody has walked through. Whoever this is, is awfully patient. It looks like this person wants to go about their day, and mind their own business,” Bob whispered, pointing at the huge gaping hole in the sky. “Wait, I thought this book summons Cthulhu?” Ink asked, tilting her head. “That's what humans think, but Cthulhu uses that book to write down everyone's summoning symbols, which is why it's known as his phone book,” Bob explained. Ink started to put details together, “So these yahoos think they're summoning Cthulhu, but are going to accidentally summon the wrong person?” That has to be it. If one uses a person's summoning symbol, and that person is already in their realm, then nothing would happen. Since a person's symbol is like a phone number, one line or symbol off, can summon the wrong person.

 

As for the gaping hole in the sky, luckily, humans can’t see the hole; only supernatural beings can, so Ink doesn’t have to worry about the town next door panicking too much. Humans normally call 911 if they see anything too weird, then the SCP foundation would catch wind of it, and come running over. You’d think that people wouldn’t bother, since it usually sounds like something out of fiction, but when humans panic, they don’t really think about that. Humans do a lot of irrational things when they’re scared. 

 

The cult man starts to walk off. Ink was surprised that the man didn’t walk off sooner. The man stood their for a good five minutes, watching Ink whisper to herself, at least that’s what he would’ve seen since Bob is invisible. **Maybe he thought I was crazy and didn’t know what to do?** Ink thought. 

 

Ink followed him, “Hey, Where you going?! Look man, I don't think you know what you're doing. How about you give me the book, so I can give it back to the owner.” 

 

The robed man stopped and turned around, “I am the owner and I know what I'm doing!” 

 

Ink stopped six feet away from him, and tried to use a laid back tone, “You're not the owner, because I know who the owner is. If you really know what you're doing, then do tell.”

 

Ink expected the man to walk off, but he didn’t.  
The robed man didn’t move from his spot, and he looked rather proud as he said, “I'm going to use this book to summon my Lord and savior-” “Jesus!” Bob blurted out. Ink felt the urge to laugh build up. She tried her best to keep a straight face, but ended up looking like she had to shit. The man was shocked. He looked around, bobbing his head back and forth. “Where did that voice come from?!”

 

Ink had to calm the man down, so with her calmest tone she said, “Look man, I think we got off on the wrong foot. My is Ink, what's yours?”

 

Ink and the robed figure stood there in awkward silence. 

 

“It’s Jerry,” The man said.

 

Ink knew that the next thing she planned to say could put Jerry off, but sometimes it worked. Sometimes telling the truth is the better option, and sometimes they’ll tell you to fuck off. “Ok Jerry, I really don't think you know how to use that book. It's not going to summon Cthulhu because he's currently being housed by the SCP foundation. That man just wants to be left alone. He's also not at the legal age to have cult members yet.” 

Jerry starts walking away again.

Ink knew this might happen, but she hated it when people suddenly walk away from her, and this was the second time it's happened, so by reflex she blurted out, “Wait, where are you going?!” She can hear Bob snickering behind her.

 

“I'm leaving, you're crazy. I have no time for this!” Jerry yelled angrily. 

 

Ink started getting frustrated. “I'm crazy?! You're the one trying to summon Cthulhu!” she yelled with clenched fist. 

 

The robed man runs through the forest and Ink runs after him. She made sure to keep a good distance, so she wouldn't aggravate him too much, but she really wanted to catch up and tackle him to the ground. She knew better than that though. The man wouldn't learn anything from this, and she needs to find out where the other cult members were. You can't have a cult with just one member. 

 

The man gets to a part of the forest with no trees. Ink and Bob can see five more cult members sitting around a summoning circle. To Bob, it looked similar to Cthulhu's. As he expected, some of the characters on the summoning circle was off. The cult member’s attention moved to a Deadpool dressed in pink fluffy slippers. “Who's this?” one of the members asked. Jerry gave his fellow member the book, “Ignore he- " “I'm Deadpool!” Ink interrupted. At this point, Ink gave up on them. She decided to just sit back and watch them fail. Some people need fail in order to learn. She plans on apologizing to whoever they accidentally summon, and send the men home with no book. 

 

Suddenly, Ink heard rapid footsteps behind her, and felt pressure in her back. She and Bob were caught off guard. They turned around to see a seventh cult member behind her backing up, and a knife lodged in Ink's back. 

Ink felt very annoyed by this and a tad bit angry, **Did this man really just stab me in the back?** Ink looked at the cult member, then back at the knife, then back to the robed man that made a bad decision. 

 

Ink and Bob can feel the confusion in the air. The group of men were as still as statues. They stared at Ink, waiting for some form of reaction from her, but they weren’t going to get one. Ink can't feel pain. Someone interrupted the silence with, “Holy shit! You stabbed someone?!” **Well that was delayed** , Ink thought. Within seconds, Ink sucked the dagger completely into her body, through her back, and after that, she healed the knife wound. Then she started to digest the knife. “You know what, go ahead and try to summon Cthulhu. I don't care anymore,” Ink said annoyed.

 

The cult members jaws dropped, as they watched the whole scene, and Ink could hear Bob snickering a little. The man always found people's reactions funny. Ink also tried to keep a straight face; she could feel her face tense up to form a smirk. 

 

Ink casually walked over to the side, where she spotted a patch of grass to sit in. It was a good spot and she could watch these “geniuses”. She made eye contact with them and gave them an uninterested look. The cult, then broke eye contact, and continued on with what they were doing, before the sludge monster intruded.

 

The cult members raise their hands and one brings over a goat. The man slits the goats neck and throws it in the middle of the summoning circle. The group starts to chant and a huge bolt of blue lightning hits the center of the circle. The ground shakes, then cracks open, forming a huge opening. A platform with a large metal door comes out of the ground, and stops when It reaches ground level. A robed skeleton, with a hood covering his face, and a large scythe, stands in front of the door. The skeleton was average height, and had red glowing eyes. 

 

Ink felt anxiousness takeover, but Bob was balling up on the floor, trying not to laugh. Bob's eyes started to water from the sheer amount of laughter overtaking him. Ink’s body stiffened, but under her breath, she managed to say, “T-That's the Gatekeeper of Hell,” Ink could feel a mix of fear, nervousness, and confusion sweating out from the cult group. It was dead was silent. The Gatekeeper examined everyone with his red glowing eyes. It felt like he was looking into your soul, and considering his job, it wouldn't surprise Ink. The Gatekeeper is exactly what his name is, the Gatekeeper of Hell. His job is to drag “difficult” souls into hell, and he’s damn good at it too. He’s not below throwing in anyone that angers him. Once he throws you into Hell, you can’t leave unless he lets you.

The Gatekeeper’s voice was raspy and low pitched. He asked, “Who dares to call me?”

 

Nobody says anything. Ink feels sweat drip down her chin and notices her stomach knotting up. Five minutes pass and the air suddenly became cold and stale. Everyone could feel anger radiating off the Gatekeeper. 

 

“Mortals, this better not be by ACCIDENT,” The Gatekeeper said agitated.

 

**How often does this happen?!,** Ink thought.

 

The ground shook. “I ASKED YOU ALL A QUESTION! WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME?!” the Gatekeeper boomed, startling everyone. Some of the men fell on the floor.

 

Suddenly, one robed figure pointed at ink, “She's the one who summoned you!” 

 

Ink was shocked, “Wait what?”

 

The robed human continued, “She wanted to summon Cthulhu, and we tried to stop her, but she didn't listen!”

 

Bob could feel heat coming off of Ink. She was furious, **Are these people serious?! I hope you all die!**

 

Ink quickly gets up and motions towards the cult men, “Now hold on! Just look at their red cult robes, and all of this in the background! They're obviously lying!”

The cult members yell back, “No we're not! We just really love larping! She's a liar. Just look at her outfit!”

Oh, she wants to smack them.

 

The area booms, and lightning cracks in the background. “ENOUGH! I'll just kill all of you! I'm so sick of you mortals playing ding ding doorbell with my symbol!” the Gatekeeper exclaims, as he lifts up his scythe to swing at everyone. Before he could land one hit, Ink flicks her hand in the air, teleporting everyone out of the area, leaving the Gatekeeper behind.

 

They appear in a rundown building. The robed men were on the ground, disoriented and confused. One of them threw up on the other. Ink could also smell piss. She also notices that one of the men still have that book. 

 

“What happened?! How did we get here?!” one of the men exclaimed.  
“We teleported away,” Bob explained, no longer invisible.  
Bob chuckled, “You all were almost dragged off into hell, literally. You're lucky my daughter is here.”  
The disoriented men did their best to get up, and one of them fell back down, landing face first into vomit.  
“WHAT ARE YOU?!” the cult members exclaimed.  
“I'm Deadpool!” Ink interrupted.

 

There was a couple minutes of silence before Ink said, “Ok, I'll be taking that book now.”  
“No you're not!” One of the cult members yelled.

 

Ink was in disbelief, **Are these guys for real? I heard Cthulhu had some pretty bad cult members, but this is ridiculous.**

 

Ink takes off her slipper, “You know what, I’m done being nice.” Suddenly, one of the cult members throws the book to ink, which causes Ink to drop her slipper in surprise. The others turn around, “What the fuck Paul?!” Paul was a short and chubby looking man. Ink couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was terrified. “C'mon you guys, maybe we don't know what we're really doing after all. We summoned the wrong guy! We also tried to kill- whatever that thing is,” Paul said. One of the other cult members stated, “There's bound to be a few casualties!”  
“casualties?! You said we only killed animals, and that's all! I realize that I can't do this. I made a mistake…” Paul exclaimed.

 

Paul starts walking away, “ I'm out”.  
Bob and Ink couldn't help but feel proud of Paul. Even though he's a complete stranger, he seemed like the type of person that's never stuck up for himself. His insecure body language reflected that.

 

“Yeah, you go Paul!” Bob cheered with both hands in the air. 

 

“Yeah random human, you don't need this! Be your own person!” Ink added on.

 

Paul went through a door and closed it behind him. One of the other cult members stepped forward with his chest puffed out, “Give us ou-  
Suddenly, the door opened with Paul walking out, “Wrong door.” Paul finally disappears out of sight, down the hall.

 

The cult members dug into their robes and took out kitchen knives, “Give us back our bible!”

 

 **These guys can't even bother to buy a gun?** Ink thought disappointed.  
Ink picks up the sipper she dropped earlier, “Butt or back?”

 

“What are you?” one of the men asked.

 

“I'm giving you a choice on where you want justice slipper,” Ink said, with the slipper in her right hand, slapping it down onto the palm of her left hand.

 

Across the room, down the hall, Emily, Watson, and Greg were watching the scene. They were careful not to be seen. The researcher was doing the usual, taking notes and observing. She didn't seem bothered by the amount of blood a slipper caused, but the other two were in awe. How does a slipper cause so much blood? The damn thing looks floppy and soft. After a good five minutes, Deadpool and the figure wearing a white bed sheet vanished instantly. 

 

“Did they teleport?!” Greg asked.

 

“Probably,” Emily said.

 

Watson looked frustrated, “You guys, nobody tells Dr. Bright about this. You do not give him anymore ammo to annoy us.” Emily took her attention away from her notes, to acknowledge this, “I approve of that, and I'll inform the base.”

 

Ink and Bob appear on the roof of a grocery store, near comic con. They examine the area. Ink saw an empty alley, with no people nearby. She teleports there, being careful not to be seen. They both walk out of the alley and spot the huge line that has snaked around the building. There had to be hundreds of people already in line. “Dammit! Those punk-ass cult members made us late.” If Bob and her had gotten there earlier, the line wouldn't have been so long. After waiting in line for three hours, Ink and Bob finally got inside the building, only to continue waiting in line. Ink then heard, “Excuse me midget ghost and Deadpool.” A middle aged man in a lab coat squeezes past Bob and Ink. Ink could have sworn he had a name tag that read “Dr. Bright” on it. That name seemed rather familiar. She's probably heard someone mention it before. She watched the man, since there was nothing else to do. She’s already looked at everyone's costumes ten times. The man squeezed past everyone. When people didn't move, he'd just shove them to the side. On the way to the front of the line, he knocked someone's drink out of their hand and stuck a kick-me sign on Sailor Moon's back. Something like that catches everyone's attention, and eventually he encountered a huge muscle man, dressed up as Ryu. The man wouldn't let Bright pass through, so Bright pantsed the man, and jumped over him. 

 

“Comic con's gotten lively already,” Bob said exited.

 

“Hey Dad,” Ink said.

 

“what?” Bob asked.

 

“Did he put something on my back?” Ink asked.

 

Bob leaned over to looked at Ink's back, and saw a piece of paper, stuck on with duck tape. The words on the paper were written in crayon, and it read “Was fired from the X men. Will work for Chimichangas.”


	3. ITWCP Chapter 3: Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another regular day for Ink.

The convention was packed. There was a sea of cosplayers. At every inch of the convention, there were item stands packed with merchandise. A line of Deadpool started a dance line, snaking around the convention, so Ink joined in on the fun. Bob went to wander off in the comic section.

 

After about thirty good minutes of dancing in the line, Ink left the line to sight see. There were Marvel, DC, and anime characters, and also...a faceless man giving out roses? Did this man really cosplay as one of the operators? Ink thought that it’d be funny to take pictures. She can show them off to her friends, so she decided to get closer. She had to admit, the man did a great job; He looked exactly like Offenderman. 

 

Ink got even closer and….. It actually was Offenderman! But why would he be here, out in the open, without a disguise? Ink walks around humans all the time, but she looks like the average Joe, so a lot of nonhumans mistake her for a regular human. The humans probably thought Offender was wearing a costume, but this still violates law number one; do not be seen. Of course, there were many exceptions to this law. As long as you didn’t compromise the existence of the supernatural world, the governments don't care. Since these humans think it’s a fake Offenderman, they aren’t going to investigate the supernatural, which is fine.

 

Offender and Ink met about three years ago. He was playing violin in the park. It was night time and there were no people around. Ink took the path that crossed Offender’s, and when she walked close enough, he dug into his trench coat, and presented Ink a red rose.

 

“Want a rose pretty lady?” Offender asked with a sharp toothy grin. 

 

Ink knew the man was up to something, and those sharp teeth hinted that he wasn’t human. “Does this rose have any malintent behind it?” Ink asked in a monotone voice.

 

Offender took off his hat, revealing his facelessness, “I don’t know. Why don’t you take it and find out?” This threw Ink off a little. She'd seen pictures of the operators before. Ink had never met an operator in person, and didn’t expect one to be near humans. She wasn’t about to look like an idiot in front of an operator though, so she did her best to keep a calm face.

 

“Well, I usually get better reaction when I show off my face. You’re a weirdo aren’t you?” Offender said amused. 

 

“That’s not very-”, before Ink could finish her sentence, Offender’s long, wet, tongue slapped Ink’s entire face, covering it in thick, sticky, saliva. Ink was pissed. 

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” she yelled enraged. Offender started running and Ink ran after him. He dug into his trench coat and threw random objects at Ink, hoping to slow her down. Ink dodged oven mitts, paint brushes, frying pans, rubber duckies, panties, boots, and pies. At one point she was nailed in the head with a real chicken. 

 

Throughout the night she chased Offender throughout the city. Offender took the most senile routes, jumping, swerving, and diving under people and objects, in an attempt to make things more difficult for Ink, who had no interest in using her powers, since there were too many humans around. Offender knew this and found it hilarious. To make matters worse, Offender used his ability to turn invisible to the human eye, so it looked like Ink was running around like a maniac the entire time. Things got so bad that Ink accidentally bumped into people, cars, street signs, food stands, and other object. At one point, an angry driver, who wasn't happy with the newly made dent in his car, called the police on Ink. The police pursued Ink, but Ink and Offender took to the roof tops, and lost the police.

 

Eventually the two got tired, and to Ink’s surprise, Offender apologized. As she got to know more about the man, she found out that he was nothing but a huge troll just like Zalgo. The stories about him weren't even true. He doesn’t really rape people, and he's friends with a lot of prostitutes. He even goes as far as to help them collect their money, whenever their clients refuse to pay up for their services. Offender started the rumors about himself, when he posted rapey fanfics of himself online, and the reason why he did that, was to keep curious humans away. Nobody wants to run into a giant rape monster, but everyone wants to bother Slenderman for some reason. 

 

Looking back on that old memory, Ink realized that this is such an Offenderman thing to do. Of course he’s going to show up at a comic convention. It’s the land of skimpy costumes. He can interact with humans without them freaking out. 

 

Ink walked behind Offender and got on her tiptoes, so she could tap him on his shoulder  
“what’s up nerd!” she said. 

 

Offender turned around and gave off a big toothy grin. “Girl what’s going on with you? I thought I felt my gaydar go off.” Offender said jokingly. 

 

“You sure Trender didn’t just walk by?” Ink said. 

 

Offender bursted out laughing, “If Trender walked by, my gaydar would explode.”

 

“How did you know it was me? I’m covered head to toe in Deadpool.” Ink said, motioning to her costume. 

 

“It’s your scent.” Offender said.

 

“I smell? Is it bad?” Ink asked concerned. 

 

Just then they heard a snap of a camera. They turned to see that Dr. Bright fellow.  
“Impressive! You're costumes look authentic,” Dr. Bright said, as he walked off. Ink and Offender both shrugged it off. Its normal for people to take pictures at a convention, so there's no point in making a huge deal out of it. The two caught up with some old news, then wandered off to their own devices. 

 

Ink eventually wandered near a room with a stage. There was a familiar voice coming from the room, so she walked in. Of course there was a bunch of people, the entire convention was packing, and the only thing that stood out, was that Dr. Bright fellow again. Now what could he be doing now? Ink had to admit, the man is interesting, so she decided to stick around and listen to what he had to say. 

 

“Yes, yes, I know I don't look very credible, but I can assure you, this is not a prank.” Bright said, “ As I was saying, I'm looking for people to join my organization for a position in national security!” 

 

Ink saw some people laugh and some people got up to leave. 

 

“Sit down!” Dr. Bright said, taking out a gun, “I’m not quite done yet. I knew nobody would take me seriously,”

 

Tension filled the air and everyone grew nervous. That looked like a real gun. Comic con forbids anyone from bringing functioning weapons. Ink started walking to the front of the crowd, that way if the man decided to do something stupid, she’d be close enough to stop him. 

 

BANG!

 

Everyone jumped and panic filled the room. The room watched in horror, seeing blood and brain matter fly onto the wall, behind Bright's now dead body. For a good minute, ringing from the gunshot took over everyone's hearing. Ink looked around in a panic and saw people screaming bloody murder, running for the door. Everyone tried to leave, but the door was closed and nobody was able to get it open. Ink thought these people were going to rip the door handles off. When did someone even close the door? 

 

“ATTENTION EVERYONE!”

 

Everyone looked up at the stage and saw a man in a suit. The man keeled down next to Dr. Bright’s body, and put his hand on the chest of the corpse. Suddenly, all the blood and brain matter started moving back into the deceased Dr. Bright, reforming and closing off the gunshot wound, which reversed the damage. People watched in disbelief. Ink heard someone throw up, and a “thud,” indicating someone probably fainted, but Ink didn't look away from the stage. She knew what was going on; the man was reviving Dr. Bright. She’d seen demons and a few other inhuman beings revive, but never humans. Dr. Bright finally twitches, and slowly gets up onto his feet. 

 

“Whew, getting shot in the head looks scary, but it’s not painful at all,” Bright said adjusting his coat. “Now then, who wants to join the SCP foundation?” Bright said cheerfully, with a smug grin on his.

 

Bright freaked out the entire room, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. 

 

“Like every job we have dental, health insurance, a pension plan, etcetera, etcetera,” Bright said motioning his hand in a circle.

 

A lady in a wonder woman costume raised her hand. Bright perked up, “Yes my dear?”

 

“Can I leave?” Wonder woman said terrified. 

 

“Sure, why not?” Bright said casually, as he pointed to the door at the right of the room. Ink could have sworn that door wasn’t there before. The woman left along with most of the people in the room. Now there were only ten people, including Ink. 

 

This time, Ink raised her hand. Bright motioned for her to speak. “Tell me more about the SCP Foundation,” Ink said. She’s seen the Foundation around, and even worked hard to avoid being detected by them, because they’ll try to catch her, which was annoying, and very little was known about what comes after that. What are the Foundation’s goals? Are they evil? Why are they so secretive?

 

Bright giggled, “Ah, yes, that. We secure anything that threatens humanity, and research it, after that, they’re contained, so they don’t bring harm to the masses. That’s about all I can tell you right now. You should all consider taking the job offer; this is a one in a lifetime opportunity. We ARE very picky.” 

 

This puzzled everyone in room. A man in a Punisher outfit spoke up, “If you’re so picky, then why are you trying to recruit people at a convention?” 

 

“Great question my friend! The reason why is because about twenty minutes ago, my boss called me, to let me know we were short on staff, and are in need of it dearly. Comic con requires money to be here, and a lot of us nerds have decent jobs that requires the skills the Foundation is looking for.” Dr. Bright continued, “fun fact, a lot of veterans, soldiers, and college student come here. It’s also were you find a lot of open minded young people.” 

 

Ink thought about it. Sometimes Ink would be taking care of something urgent, but then some asshole would come out and try to destroy the human race, or some other ridiculous shenanigans would happen. When that happens, she often sees other organizations work to stamp out the threat, but the SCP Foundation was the most noticeable one. They come to almost every incident.

 

The SCP Foundation has a lot of things Ink doesn't, numbers, man power, the ability to respond to multiple threats at once. The foundation sounds shady though; too good to be true, but if they were an organization with legit good intentions, it'd benefit Ink more than being alone. She could know about threats before they poked their nasty heads out.

 

A male voice interrupted Ink's thoughts, “I'll join!” The man was a young looking fellow, dressed as Naruto. 

 

“I will too," Ink said.

 

Bright took out a stack of papers, “Anyone interested in joining, take one home.” Bright pointed to the door that nobody could get open earlier, “Once you're ready to leave, exit through that door. Do not go through the side door.” 

 

A female voice spoke out, “But it's locked.”

 

“It's not anymore,” Bright said with a smile. 

 

People tried getting more answers out of Dr. Bright, but he refused to give out anymore about the foundation. Eventually everyone left with their papers and wondered elsewhere. Ink was the last to leave, but on the way out she glanced back to see Dr. Bright staring at her. 

 

He's analyzing her, and she knows it. She didn't notice it before, but this feeling of being intensely watched hit her, reminded Ink of her father. Despite acting like a goofball, anytime he looked at someone, he was analyzing them; paying attention to their body language, figuring out what makes them tick. Dr. Bright gives off that same exact feeling, but with a side of smugness. For some reason, that made Ink nervous. If she did join, she'd be stepping into unfamiliar territory. Ink then noticed the papers she held was wet along with her palms. Was she sweating? For the first time in a while she felt nervous and a little scared, which surprised Ink. What was she scared of? Ink knew she could just teleport away, if the foundation found out her secret. It's not like they have any chance of really catching her. What was she so scared of? This was nipping at Ink.

 

Ink decided to discuss the job offer with Bob. She took out her cell phone and gave him a call. It went to voicemail. _He might not have heard his phone ring over the music blasting_ Ink though.  
She looked at the time on her phone; it was 4 pm. At 6 pm, Bob and her are suppose to meet back up, at the front near the gargoyle statues. Ink decided it could wait. It's not like the papers were gonna grow feet and walk off. Ink walked around looking at merchandise, until something caught her eye. 

 

Out of shock, Ink couldn't take her eyes off the gatekeeper, as the pissed off robed skeleton looked around viciously, shoving people out of his way. Ink knew who he was looking for, and quickly hid herself behind a tall merchandise stand. If Ink had a heart, it would be beating out of her chest. If a fight broke out here, a lot if people could die. She had to leave now. How did he even know where to find her? She couldn't believe the skeleton was in an area with so many humans too. 

 

 _Who's guarding the gate of hell?!_ , Ink thought. Ink got ready to teleport away, but she froze, “FUCK, I have to find Bob,” Ink muttered under her breath. There's a chance that he could be looking for Bob too, and she wasn't going to risk that.

 

Ink sneaked around in a panic, looking for Bob. The task wasn't easy. Bob is 4 feet tall, so the crowds of people hid him pretty well. _Curses, why is dad so short!?_ Ink thought. To make matters worse, Ink noticed no matter where she went, the gatekeeper was close by and keeping up.

_OH MY GOD, how is he tracking me?!_ , Ink thought. Ink’s clothes were now drenched with sweat and her anxiety levels were reaching critical levels. The skeleton was getting closer. Ink started to sneak around in a zigzag formation, ducking, and squeezing through crowds and stands.

THUD!

Ink fell to the floor.

She felt like she walked into a brick wall. She looked up to a toothy grin, full of sharp teeth. 

 

Offender helped Ink up to her feet, “Now what’d you do to piss off the Gatekeeper of all people?”  
It was pretty easy for Offender to figure out the skeleton man was tracking Ink. The Gatekeeper went wherever Ink went.

“Help!” Ink whispered desperately.

 

“Bob's at the food stand. I'll stall,” Offender stated. 

 

Enders, which was what the slender brothers are, were able to find anyone they've met, so Ink didn't question how he knew where Bob was.

 

“Thank you,” Ink bursted out before sneaking into a crowd of people. When the Gatekeeper got close enough, Offender blocked off the skeleton's path. 

 

“Now what could the Gatekeeper of Hell be doing at a convention?” Offender said.

 

“Hello sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I have no time for pleasantries,” the gatekeeper said, trying to get past Offender. 

 

“Well I'm sorry to hear that, but when there's a high profile being around this many humans, I have to investigate. Now why are you here? You don't seem like the type of person that likes humans,” Offender said still in the man's way.

 

“I'm looking for an Ink monster, I'm gonna take out my pent up anger on her!” The Gatekeeper stated.

 

“Around this many humans? If you do endanger this many humans, and expose the supernatural world, I'll have to stop you. I'll also have to report it to the council as well,” Offender explained.

 

The Gatekeeper grew even more unhappy with this information, but he wasn't about to fight an operator. You mess with an operator and you get the council, supernatural governments, and the human government after your head. 

 

“Alright, fine, I'll leave,” The Gatekeeper said annoyed, with a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Ink finally got to the food stand, and saw Bob. She waved him down. Bob could see the panic in her eyes. 

“We have to leave! The Gatekeeper followed us here!” Ink whispered frantically. Bob nodded and they both carefully headed for the door. Once they exited the building, they went into an empty ally, so they could teleport away, without being seen. 

 

The two appeared in their living room. 

 

“Gods that was close,” Ink exclaimed.

 

“what happened? Are you okay dear?” Bob asked. 

 

“I saw the Gatekeeper looking for me, so I tried to find you. Offender stalled him though,” Ink said.

 

“Ah, well what did Offender say to him?” Bob asked calmly.

 

“Not sure, I didn't stick around to find out,” Ink stated.

 

“We're probably safe to go back tomorrow. An operator’s job is to regulate human hunting and protect the incognito of the supernatural world, so he's not going to let the Gatekeeper do anything,” Bob explained. 

 

“Well I don't want to take that chance,” Ink said.

 

Fair enough, I'll go by myself tomorrow, “Bob said. “What if he tracks you?” Ink asked. Bob laughed.

 

“Ghosts don't have a scent,” Bob said.  
Ink gave Bob the deer-in-the-headlights look. Bob knew that look. It's Ink's I'm-confused-look. Bob being a researcher and specialist in the supernatural, knew more than anyone on the subject. 

 

“The Gatekeeper was tracking your scent. He might have soul tagged you, so he knew you were in the convention area. Since I was invisible when we first met him, he probably didn't know I was there, and didn't soul tag me.”

 

Ink remembered what Offenderman said. He mentioned Ink had a scent only nonhumans can notice. Unlike most creatures, Ink doesn't really have any tracking abilities. Soul tracking was one of those useful tagging abilities demons use. Demons can see people's souls, and just by looking at them, they can tag your soul, allowing them to know what location you're in. After that, they have to work to find your exact location within that area. It's like a less precise GPS.

 

“Hey dad, one more thing”, Ink said. 

 

Bob perked up stuffing his face with food, “Hm?” 

 

“I got a job offer from the SCP Foundation,” Ink said, presenting the damp stack of papers. 

 

Bob stopped chewing his dinner and gave Ink a skeptical look. He grabbed the papers and started reading the first one. The papers explained the foundation’s goals, employee benefit, such as health insurance, job positions opened, and how to sign up online, but the wording was careful enough not to give out any sensitive information on the foundation. 

 

Bob sat on the couch, taking a relaxed position, “These guys thought that it would be a good idea to recruit a bunch of nerds at a comic convention? I like the Foundation already, let's join!” 

 

“You see nothing wrong with that? Seems kind of sketchy to me. What if they suspected us?” Ink asked concerned.

 

“It's possible, but they would have used a more forceful tactic if they were going to attempt to catch us,” Bob explained.

 

“Should we join?” Ink asked.

 

“I don't see why not. If we get into trouble we could teleport away,” Bob said.

 

Ink nodded, “Alright then, I'll go apply.”


	4. ITWCP Chapter 4: There's Something About the Foundation.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something off about the Foundation...... 
> 
> wonder what it could be.....

Within a couple of days, Ink received an email with dates and times for the orientation. The email stated that, anyone who doesn’t have a professional license, will be assigned to guard positions, and they'll have to go through the foundation’s own boot camp. 

 

Luckily for Ink, she has Bob. Every new job required ID and a background check. Bob was pretty good at making new Identities with social security cards and driver's licenses. He always had a few prepared.

 

Within three days, the first orientation started. Ink couldn't help but feel a little excited. Not much was known about the Foundation. They have no paper trail, no electronic files, and nobody really talked about them online. The government has secrets leaked all the time, but information about the Foundation was nonexistent. No Wiki Leaks? It was odd. Something didn’t add up.

 

The only reason Ink and Bob knew about the Foundation, was because the Foundation showed up to supernatural events. This also accounted for Ink's fights with things that go bump in the night. When the Foundation did run into Ink's area, she teleported out before they noticed her.

 

Years ago, Deer God showed up in the middle of a forest, near a small town. He was standing there, minding his own business. He didn't move for hours, so Ink thought he was sunbathing. She was going to pay the entity a visit, and strike up a conversation, but then the foundation showed up out of nowhere, with their crosses and bibles. A few of the town locals assisted the foundation. These guys actually asked a bunch of priests for help. Who does that? 

 

At the time, Ink thought they were all a bunch of fools that were going to get slaughtered, but they proved her wrong when they stopped the God in his tracks. At first, the Foundation performed a number of experimental rituals, before figuring out which ones worked. They sent out a number of people, in what looked like, orange prison uniforms. Ink and Bob were surprised. They watched at a good distance. Who where these people? 

Deer god's relaxed stance, was now stiff. Ink swore she saw him glaring at the jump suits. Oh, he wasn't happy with what the Foundation was doing. Ink and Bob decided it was time to leave. Sure, they're okay with stopping beings that want to harm humans, but humans started this, and it didn't feel right to jump in. 

 

Deer God's been standing there ever since. Poor guy doesn't know what to do, so he just stands there, watching the forest grow. Ink decided to stay away, since the Foundation has been watching that area ever since. 

 

The foundation was too prepared back then. It's like they've been doing this long before Deer God showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on new chapters. I just don't want to rush it, so I'm taking my time with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do written works, but I'll give it a try. Feel free to leave comments! If you like it leave a Kudos. It lets me know if I'm doing good or bad.


End file.
